7 days in hell
by KelseyBell93
Summary: What happens when you stick Kyo and Yuki sohma in a house together for 7 days? Chaos, madness, and the possibility of friendship? Finally Updated XDDD
1. Chapter 1

Language: English (change) Resume editing 

Ranma: I'm so tired of hearing about torture & war. Heres a story uh without torture & war - Ok ummmm there probably will be but hehehe.Ya know you -gulp- can't put Yuki and Kyo in the same room without much a fight..Excpecially for a week...

Kyo:Hell no way hell no how!!

Yuki:Get out!

Ranma:-ignoring the two-This is NOT to be TAKEN as YAOI!!!There cousins that's so wrong -.-.. Anywho so Shigure is going off some where -you can take that perverted if want- And Tohru goes to visit her grandfather. So KYO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!

Kyo:Damn it she's loud!! Ranma-Chan93 OWNS NO ANIME!!So back it off lawers.

Ranma:Arigato ) enjoy!

Shigure:Kyo, Yuki!! I'm going off for a week and I'm taking Tohru to see her grandfather and family. So PLEASE OH dear God don't break my house PLEASE.

Kyo:...

Yuki:...

Tohru:Bye guys!!

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOMOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOMGO

Yuki:Well this sucks.

Kyo:Your telling me.

Yuki:I'm going to study.

Kyo:I'm going to do something.

Kyo looks in the freezer and fines ... a fudge pop...Oh crap..

Kyo:What the hell is this?-licks it-Holly cows that go moo it's good!!

Yuki:What?

Kyo:Nothing!-whispers to himself-I can't let Rat-a-tooie find out I have the goodness. MY CAT'S WILL PRETECT ME!!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHHAHHA!! -Grabs the box of Fudge pops & runs down the sidewalk yelling-I HAVE THE POWER!!

Yuki:-Looks out the window & See's Kyo running like a crazy-What has that stupid cat done now?

Kyo:Oh my gawd the monkeys go squeak squeal he See's me!

Yuki:-remembers-Damn it the Sohma family secret..I mean the other one..Sugar...KYO!!!!!!!!!!

Kyo:LEAVE ME BE!!!

Yuki:Just chill out you had sugar didn't you!?

Kyo:Nooooooooooooooo just these fudge pops.

Yuki:...

Kyo:NOOOOOO THE EVIL POWER OF '...'

Yuki:-thinking-I must reproach him with cation he is much stronger and stupider from the sugar rush.

Kyo:I'M NOT STUPID I KNOW YOU WANT THE GOODNESS FOR YOUR SELF RAT-A-Tooie!!

Yuki:Isn't that a movie?

Kyo:Maybe!!

Yuki:It's either yay or nay.

Kyo:Horses go nay.

Yuki:Wow..Look just hand over the bloody fudge-pops!!

People are like starring at them let's hope the Prince Yuki fan club don't come in D: hehehe ).

Kyo:You wish here you can have ONE.

Yuki:Do you think I'm that dense?

Kyo:Ch I don't even know what 'dense' means..

Yuki:He's finally lost it people..

Fan Club Girls:OMG it's Prince Yuki!!!!

Yuki:Oh shit!!Let's go Kyo!!

Kyo:Just take the sugar and all your dreams will come true.

YukI:Are you crazy!?

Kyo:Maybe.

Yuki:Your a idiot.

Kyo:So what if I am!?Just eat the damn it all sugary goodness.

Yuki:-thinking-Ok I got to get Kyo and me back home without anyone hurt, killed, or finding out our secret I can just stay under control all will go well.-

Kyo:TAKE IT!!

Yuki:Ok but we have to go back to the house.

Kyo:FiNe!!

Yuki:-eats it-Stay in control your in control oh damn it it's got me!!!WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kyo:Told you so.

Yuki:Let's go kyo the fairs waiting!!

Kyo:YAY A FAIR!

Yuki:AND ALL THE LITTLE RATS I CAN TALK TO!!

Kyo:Come my kitty friends!!

Yuki:-gasp/sniff-Your going to make your kitty friends eat my ratatooies!! (

Kyo:-gasp-I'm sorry what was I thinking!!Go home kitties.

All kitties meow in disappointment. So any who they run in hysteric to the fair. OK so any who they get there and the first thing they do is ride the merry-go-round or as they called it the 'animals'.

Kyo:AH My tigers going to beat your panda!!

Yuki:NO WAY!!Go Mr.Panda!!!!

Kyo:How do you know it's not a Miss's?

Yuki:I DON'T!

Both burst out laughing really loud until they fall off the 'animals' and well kill there 'animals' and that's the end of the 'animals'. Sooooooooooo they go eat some cotton candy.

Kyo:This stuff is freaking good I mean it's so freaking good.

Yuki:IT HAS MORE STICKY SUGARNESS that Oh my GAWD Shigure is just going to MURDER us for t-heh.

Kyo:-laughs like a crazy-I'd like to see him try it again team-

Yuki&Kyo:RAT AND CAT!!!!!!

Then they laugh so hard again. People around them think they're insane 0-0 so do I. But hey I'm writing this so I must be insane!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Anywho continuing with the story after all this they go jump,& I mean litterally, on the Farris wheel.

Kyo:My cat like jumping powers will take us there!! -points to the top-

Yuki:All right I trust you!!!!

Kyo jumps & Yuki grabs hold of his legs and they go flying.

Yuki:I just hope you know what you are doing.

Kyo:I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Guess what they didn't make it they get about half way up there which all ready attracted more people and well the Cat and Rat came flying down. Now they are still as high as ever so here comes a MUSICAL.

Yuki:Are you ready Kyo!?

Kyo:I'm so READY!!

Yuki:1,2,3 ready go!

Kyo&Yuki:IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVA YOU GOTTA GET WIT MY FRIENDS MAKE IT LAST FOREVER FRIENDS SHOULD NEVA END!IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER YOU HAVE GOT TO GIVE TAKEN IS TO EASY & THAT'S THE WAY IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!

People around them:Wow...They're idiots.

One random chick:Wait that's Yuki and Kyo Sohma from the high school!!!!!

Kyo:Yuki they figured out who we are!!

Yuki:Holly Mr.Brown goes moo how bout you!

So ya know they run..Fast..To the Sohma house.

Yuki:Don't worry we are very safe here!!

Kyo:I know man we just rocked you know.

Yuki:Wanna go get some drinks in a no yaoi way?

Kyo:Of course!

So they sit and drink Popsicle juice because they wanted to, and according to them it's good for the soul.

Kyo:Why do we all ways fight anyway?I mean who gives a rats ass if your a rat and I'm a cat.

YukI:I know let's be like cousins!!

Kyo:YEAH!!!!!

So unfortunately they pass out about 5 minutes later and tomorrow a HANGOVER!! Thus ends the first day of the week long event Hope yall've enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2;  
Shigures House Musical!

Kyo: Hey damn rat what did we do last night?

Yuki: -smakerz- Wake me up again and I'll show you what we did!

Kyo:Don't have a cow.

Yuki:I'm having the whole barn

Kyo:???

Yuki: -looks around nervously- Never mind then.  
And why is there a tattoo on my arm saying -bleep- the prince?  
OH MY GAWD I get it.

Kyo:That's funny.

Yuki:No it isn't do you know how much it would coast to get this removed? And we don't have Shigures credit card or bank number for that matter.

Kyo:Well it'd not 777 more like 66-

Yuki:I agree he's diffidently not the saint he pretends to be,and it's four numbers I think,any way I'm hungry.

Kyo: and I don't trust you in a kitchen.

Yuki:What do you suppose then?YOU COOK?

Kyo:-puts on chefs hat- Yes!I am Kyo a.k.a WONDER CHEF MAN!!

Yuki:-claps sarcastically-Great.

Kyo:Look you'll see I'm a great cook!

Kyo's Chef Song

(makes weird French noises)

Let's cook something delicious!  
Leeks,leeks,leeks How I hate leeks!  
But I'll chip and serve up some bacon!

First I'll CUT OFF IT'S HEAD!  
THEN I'LL pull out the bones.  
AND then fry it to perfection.

Pigs,cows,rabbits,  
He He He HA HA HA With knife I'll skin them to!  
Freaking pull cut the inside and serve it in stew Because I love little bunny mans meat!

There's something that tempts my cat-like blood and it's probably the smell of that cooking fish FIRST you pound the fish with a mallet Then you slash up the skin Then BAM some spice so much flavor Because it makes I t very nice (See's Momiji in bunny form)  
Oh My Gawd what is this?  
How on Earth could I miss!?

Such a cute dead to me rabbit!  
Kill them all Bam Bam Bam into sauce Now some flour Now I skin you because I'm HUNGRY!  
You'll be beautiful I how lucky you are!

Now it's goanna be hot good rabbit stew.

-see's a leek- NO MORE LEEKS!  
(End of Kayo's mortifying chef song)

Momiji:Kyo it's me.

Kyo: -in all his insanity-Did you just talk bunny foo-foo?

Momiji:Yuki help!

Yuki:Ok Kyo why the hell are you singing about dead bunnies and Momiji I'm only going to assume that's why your screaming?

Momiji nods.

Yuki:Kyo put Momiji down.

Kyo:Aww -drops him-

Momiji:Owww Kyo!

Kyo:Well were hungry.

Yuki:-looks around at the food- Miss.Honda would be proud,good job Kyo-Kyo.

Kyo:Aww you really think?

Yuki:Maybe it's kinda hard to get a compliment from the boss lady.

-enter flashback-

Yuki: -looks down at his bunt soup-

Tohru:How'd you manage that?

Yuki: -sniff-

Tohru:I'm sure you'll get it someday..(maybe)

Yuki:-singing-I tried but I can't see what you see I -ripping sound then the soup blew up-ALL THESE ALL BE DAMNED MEASUREMENTS!

Tohru:Oh umm Ok then...

-end of flashback-

Kyo:I'm sorry man reminds me of the time I failed cooking class..

-another flash back-

Sensei:You fail!

Kyo: -stands up in front of the whole class and begins singing-Look at me I will never pass for a perfect chef;  
or a zodiac member.  
Could it be?I'm not meant to use that much spice?  
Now I see if that I were truly to be a chef.  
Shigures house would go kaboom.

-end of flashback-

Yuki:Aww man you must,ARE YOU CRYING!?

Kyo:Yeah that was a sad one..

Yuki:Man dude I just don't think I can see you like this.It's tearing me up inside.

Momiji:As much as it thrills me to see you to working out your differences your scarring the shit outa me I'm umm gonna go.

-Momiji the scarred for life bunny left-

Yuki:What did he want anyway?

Kyo:I dun know hope it wasn't something important.

-back to Momiji-

Momiji:Wasn't I suppose to tell them something really important?  
Ah well it can wait...I Suppose.

Yuki:Whatever any who LET'S EAT!!! -see's the cow and pig- umm Kyo you didn't cook Hatsuharu or Kogura did you?

Kyo:Nope this time I didn't!

Yuki:What do you mean this time?

Kyo:Umm never mind a incident that happened a while back forget it.

Yuki:Ok just don't cook me.

Kyo:I still would love to know what happened last night.That magically made us become the best of friends.

Yuki:I don't know...

Kyo:I'm sure it'll wear off tomorrow.

Yuki:Maybe...BUT WHATEVER THIS IS FUN!!Hey Kyo wanna go pick on the nerds at the bowling ally?  
(Ranma:-sniff-I like to bowl V.V)

Kyo:YEAH!!

so they finish there meal and go to the bowling ally to see Hatsuharu,Kagura, Hatori ( 0-0 how did they convince him!?) and much to well would have been Yuki's annoyance but he's not in his right mind,Ayami!

Kyo and Yuki:HEY LOSERS!!!! -point and laugh at them-

Hatori:Oh dear god that's not Kyo and Yuki is it?

Ayami:Looks like!I'm so proud!

Hatari:I'm disturbed.

Yuki:I can't believe it's not butter!

Kagura:Kyo my love!!

Kyo:NOOOOOOO -even in his not right mind he's terrified of her-Leave me be!!

Then they run around the bowling ally and much to everyone's fear Yuki starts singing karaoke and finally Haru gets smart and starts recording this because he figures this could be excellent black-mail materiel later on.Good job.

Yuki:YOUR EASY BREEZY AND I'M SEXY!!Yeah yeah KYO!!

Kyo:-still trying to get away from Kagura:You!?

Yuki:Sing with me!!

Kyo:Ok!Hatsuharu catch this woman!!!-throws Kagura in a totally opposite direction than Haru was-HARU were you at!?I threw her to you!!

Haru:I'm over here genius.

Kyo:Exactly!!

Yuki:Doctor Doctor please come here quick!My big brother is awfully sick. He's got a froggy down in his throat!

Kyo:It's true I heard it!

Yuki:He can't sing a single note. -begins to try to make weird frog noises 0-0)

Kyo&Yuki: Woah oh oh Doctor Loonie better fix him up whoa oh oh!!All you got to put in the move stir up the groove.  
Make it boil and bubble!!Spin it around now that you found doctor loonies remedies! KICK UP YOUR KNEES high as you please,dance away your troubles!NOW STICK OUT YOUR TONGUE AND SAY;  
AH AH AH YOU FEEL BETTER!!

Hari then being the smart person he was pulled the mic. good idea!

Hartori:OK guys lets go.You two.

Yuki:Oh dear god Kyo-Kyo IT IS THE MAN!!

Kyo: I KNOW!!

Haru:NO don't let u'm stop this is full black-mail materiel!

Kyo and Yuki give Haru a discursive look.  
And then the rest is a complete blank b/c the authoress is A)to lazy,B)can't think of anymore,or C)2 tired 2 care.  
But you'll find out on the next day on 7 weeks in hell 


	3. Chapter 3

Haru: Ok, insert the stick in the hole.

Kyo: That's-

Haru: If you say "that's what she said" one more time I'm just going to kick your arse.

Kyo: I'd like to see you-

Mailbox: Mail Time, Mail Time, Mail Time!!

Kyo: -gasp- The mail's here!! Here's the mail it never fails!

It makes me wanna wag my tail!

When it comes I wanna yell-

MAIL!!

Haru: God I must be high.

Mailbox: Here's your letter!

Kyo: Thanks mail-box!

Haru: Yep that certainly is the case!

Kyo: Look it's a letter from our friends! -opens letter-

Kagura: KYO MY LOVE!!

Kyo: Hell No, Not one of our friends!

Haru: This is turning out worse than that time Yuki was on Martha Stewart's show.

-Flashback-

Martha: No about 20 minutes ago my assistant , Yuki, put the roast on at 360 degrees!

Yuki: Di you say 360 I thought you said 800!

Martha: Oh sht!

And then the kitchen blew up.

Yuki: U-oh -shrugs shoulders and walks away-

-End of Flashback-

Kyo: Hey Hatsuharu!

Haru: -sigh- What?

Kyo: Knock, knock!

Haru: Who's there?

Kyo: YOUR FACE!! -burst out laughing-

Haru: Dumb-ass..

Kyo: Oh, that was a good un!

Shishou: Kyo? Haru? What are you two doing?

Kyo: Pch, the world may never now..

Shishou: …?

Haru: He's high as hell, and think mailboxes can talk.

Kyo: -giggles- Liar!

Shishou: My son! I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you and you turned to drugs.

Kyo: No, I'm just missing Tohru…

Haru: Shigure?

Kyo: No, Tohru. Idiot were do you get Shigure out of…. (Give him a second.)

OH do I miss him!? NO!!

-sweat drop-

Haru: Kill me now PLEASE!?

Shishou: No, I have somewhere to be.. Watch him, Haru.

-Shishou leaves-

Haru: Damn it all..

Kyo: Come on being with me isn't SO bad is it?

Haru: Yes..

Kyo: I HATE YOU!! -runs off-

Haru: Good it's finally quit.

Kyo: -shouting from his room- DEAR DIARY HARU HATES ME AND I'M NOT HIS BFF ANYMORE TTYL LOTS OF LUV, KYO!!

Haru: I stand corrected…

-That very next day-

Kyo: Ok Haru I forgive you ! -

Haru: -sigh- … Do you have to?

Kyo: Yes, I dear say I must.

Haru: Well that suxs.

Kyo: N-uh!

Haru: U-huh…

Kyo: U-huh!

Haru: Dang straight U-huh!

Kyo: Crap!

Haru: I'm leaving..

Kyo: So were we going?

-flashback to a REALLY REALLY LOOOOONG TIME AGO-

Haru: Yeah we can be partners!

Kyo: Where are we going?

Haru: To the Zodiac games makes anger grow! And besides it's a great way to show of in front of the chicks, come on!

Kyo: For real I can't believe it! (Some girl falls on him and POOF a kitty cat!)

Yuki: Uh I'm sorry no cat's allowed!

Haru: HAHAHAHAHA Kyo the discluded Zodiac member!

Kyo: Stop calling me names! (Runs off crying)

Kyo: Why am I such a misfit I am not a nitwit, why don't I fit in?

A servant boy pops up out of the snow.

Kyo: Who are you?

Servant boy: I'm Tony your servant. But secretly I want to be a open heart surgeon!

And I'm In-De-Pen-Dent!

Kyo: What the -beep- is a open heart surgeon!?

Tony: What do say we both be independent together!?

Kyo: I-ya I don't know that sounds like a huge commitment..

Tony: I just smoked a whole buncha weed!

Kyo: WTF?!

-End of Flashback-

Kyo: Yeah so that's what scarred me for life..

Haru: He he I was a turd then.

Kyo: What do we do for the rest of the chapter?

Haru: Watch Home Alone 4

-10 minutes later-

Kyo: Ok this is so over I'm bored! -looks at Haru- are you dead? Wakie Wakie??

Oh Ok well I've gotta take Haru to Hari so ya know this is over.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Look at all the Parody's!!

Kyo: I'm a ass hole!

Yuki: He's a ass hole!

Haru: A-S-S H-O-L-E!

Kyo, Yuki, Haru: ASS HOLE!

Director: Peeeeeeeerfect Fruits Basket on ice is sure to sell-out High School Musical on ice!

-Yuki wakes up-

Yuki: What the hell's a Fruits Basket?

Ba Bum Ba!

Who is the man in the suite!?

Who is the cat with mouse ears!?

Do you really want to face him,

Yuki Sohma attorney at law!!

Yuki: Now that I finally have become a great detective-

Momiji: (Yuki's peanut, ewwwwww that sounds sick! Ok let's just say side-kick.) You mean lawyer?

Yuki: Your kidding!?

Momiji: Nope.

Yuki: You mean I went to that seminar for three motha -beeping- hours and your gonna tell me now that I'm a lawer? Well I have to tell you I'm just pissed..

Hippo: Well after Harvey died we needed a new lawyer.

-Enter flashback-

Yuki: OH ME GOSH!! Oh ME GOSH!! I'm gonna find dead people!! -squalls like a little girl-

(Then goes in the wrong room)

-End of flashback-

Yuki: Oh, well this is news to me.

-Smurf walks in-

Smerf: I need a lawyer see?

Yuki: Holly crap mobster Smurf!! Mobster Smurf!!

Momiji: Right here! -points to Yuki-

Yuki: I'm not-

Hippo: Yay first case!

Yuki: -sniff- I don't wa'nna authoress I don't wanna!

R-Chan93: To bad. -hands him a suite-

Yuki: But Ranma, it's not very comfortable!

(A/N: Ok here's something random and TOTALLY related to that last scene!!)

-At Santa's Toy Factory!!-

The charger man elf: HERMES DOESN'T LIKE TO MAKE TOYS!!

Elf1: -whispers- Hermes doesn't like to make toys!

Elf2: -whispers: Hermes doesn't like to make toys!

Elf3: Hermes doesn't like to make toys!

Kyo: HERME'S GOT HERMROIDS!!

Haru: Eh..

Other elf's: Ewwwww…

(A/N: Yeah so that's all were going to see of Kyo today, sorry guys, this chapter is for Yuki.. If you don't like Yuki for some reason you can skip ahead to read an all Kyo Chappie. That is all.)

Yuki: Fine! It might help me talk to people..

Ayami: That's the spirit!!

Yuki: Where'd the hell you come from?

Ayami: You see, my vengeful little Yuki I-

Yuki: Ugh! Shut-up you fag!! -kicks him out the window-

Ayami: Ugh it took me two hours to get into your bag and then three hours to zip it up… You're a bastard… -sniff-

Momiji: Uh I'm sorry if the fag comment offends anyone -looks at the Hippo-

Yuki: Ok, what the problem-o?

Yuki & Momiji: ROCKET POWER!!

Yuki: No seriously, WAZ UP!?

Smuf2: Well you see G-unit, these people are tearing up our land!

Yuki: I see so you all look the same but act totally different? COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL MAN!!

Momji; Da freakin point, da freakin point!

Mobster Smurf: So ya see here, Grand-pa Smurf, our leader see? Told me and Gangster Smurf and myself to find a lawyer to sue there smurfin smurfs off see?!

Gangster Smurf: Comprende?

Yuki: Smurftaculer!

Phil: Ha-ha Don't say that..

-That very next day-

Yuki: so how could you ever, ever take those adorable creatures homes away!? I ask you!

Judge (Mantark): One's smoking and counting stolen money and the other one's with his hookers in a pimp car. Adorable no, BUT FABULOUS!! Wheeooooo!

-During the Break-

Yuki: Hippo, I'm loosing!

Hippo: Well Yuki, did you get that thing I sent you?

Yuki: What?

Hippo: THAT VERY THING! Inside-

Yuki: I got it, thanks!

Hippo: It all ways works!

Yuki: Ok look! Go kiss the Gummy Bears and for all I car, their bouncing here and there and every where, courage and daring and true! They are the Gummy Bears! Yeah, you know.

Mantark: Give me the directions to where Mr. Rodgers Neighbor Hood is and we'll talk.. -bangs hammer- Smurfs win!!

Yuki: Yay la la la la -slows down- Sing a happy song?

Momiji: N-uh.

Fonzie: Aiiiiiiii!

Yuki: So all good now!

Momiji: Yep.

Phil: ha, ha Yup!

Yuki: Now I need a catchy ending phrase! All's fair in love and war?

Momiji: No..

Yuki: Don't count your chickens before they hatch?

Momiji: Negative Ghost Rider..

Yuki: God Bless America and any other country you live in!

Momiji: Sure..

Everyone bursts out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

7 days in Hell ch.5:

The 6 A.M. Myth

R-Chan: Sorry for the late update!

Kyo: Lazy!!

R-Chan: I noez!

Ranma-Chan93 owns absolutely nothing!

Kyo walks into Yuki's room (It's like 6 in the morning) with a mischievous grin on his face,

"TOM AND JERRY KIDS-" and smack went Kyo's head against the wall. "But," Kyo whimpered,

"I'm Tom and Your Jerry!" He sniffed. Yuki then gasped in surprise, "There's such thing as a 6 A.M.!?

I thought it was just a myth!!"

"Am I forgiven then!?"

"No!! I wanted to keep believing it wasn't for real!"

Kyo stuck his tongue out at Yuki but quickly recovered, "Ya know I went on a Exodus in 04!"

Yuki looked puzzled, "Wouldn't some we all be on Noah's Ark or something by now then? "

"No silly!" he then pulls out a CD, "Utada's Exodus 04!"

"Oh… Yeah Ok then," Yuki replied.

"TO THE MALL RAT BOY!!" Kyo suddenly busted out.

"OK!!"

"Awww it hasn't opened, TO DUNKEN DONUTS!!" Kyo said jumping up and down. Soooo they go and I have nothing so no we are in FYE in the mall! With a very excited Yuki.

"OH MY GOD KYO!!" (People are staring at him) "What?"

"A-A BREAKFAST CLUB POSTER! I'M GONNA HAVE A SIX SOME!! "

"That's just wrong…." some random guy named Hatsuharu said theeeeeeeeen Kyo replied,

"NO IT'S NOT IF YOU WERE GAY I'D SHOUT HORAY!"

And then they get kicked out of the mall and go home and Yuki has his 6 some with the breakfast club.

Ranma-Chan93: Yeah soooo based on a true story me and my cousin Casey went to FYE during one of those anime conventions and we were gonna meet our friend Morgan and then Casey found a poster of the Breakfast Club and he did what Yuki did, yeah lol. So thx for a reviews guys and again sorry for the late updates D: so R&R plz!!


End file.
